Darnell Morgan
|term_start = 29 November 2010 |predecessor = |birth_date = Darnell Frederick Morgan 28 September 1972 (age 40) |birth_place = , , United States |party = Independent |spouse = Kismet Morgan |children = n/a |residence = Chicago, Illinois |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = |profession = Politician |religion = Baptist |languages_spoken = English, Spanish, French }}Darnell Frederick Morgan (born 28 September 1972) is the junior Senator from . Morgan was born in the West Side of Chicago, Illinois into a lower income family. His experiences during his youth shaped his desire to fix the problems of those with nothing to their name, and dissatisfied with the government's progress, made the move to get into politics. Graduating from the University of Chicago, Morgan got a job as a prosecutor, after which he began serving as the speaker of a local representative, who helped him make his way into the United States Senate. Highly popular with African American voters for his dedication to resolving the income inequality in their neighborhoods, and seeking to preserve the family values and morals shared by the majority of African Americans, Morgan has won many elections thanks to the support of his constituents. Currently serving in the Senate as an independent in caucus with the Republican Party, Morgan has done his part to ensure that the Republicans remains strong in the Senate, and see to it that the voices of his voters are heard in one of the highest bodies of the United States government, though often he must do so loudly. Biography Political positions Economic Social Homosexuality Morgan has made it clear in the past and during his tenure as senator that as a Christian, he cannot in good moral conscientiousness, nor in good common reasoning, support or protect homosexuality. While he believes it to be something someone is born with, he maintains that as with any vice or poor action, it can be restricted and suppressed, point to many people who had "stayed in the closet" and keep their "perversions" to themselves. His outspokenness on the matter and refusal to budge on the issue, including standing up to President Barrack Obama on the matter, has won him many supporters, who value his decision to stand up against the tide of popular opinion and declining morals of the modern world, and stand by his religious and moral obligations. Many times in the past has he stated his outrage that gays and lesbians have attempted to compare their "plights" to those of African Americans. During a press conference in Detroit, Michigan in 2011, Morgan stated that African Americans can't hide who they are, were treated like animals for the better half of a thousand years, and that crimes against them are rarely ever considered worthy news to report. He even said that "a black man can't say, 'Well I'm gonna go out, I should hide my skin so no one sees me.'" Likewise, in comparison to gays, their neigh impossible to harm, insult, or accuse without being run out of town, work and/or family. Also, that "a gay couple, or individual can control themselves acting gay in public and flaunting it around in everyone's face." He has been so far unwilling to apologize for his statement, stating that when CNN talks about the Bible as much as they talk about gays, he'll "consider" saying something about it. Abortion In 2012, during an interview on Piers Morgan Tonight, the issue of abortion was brought up following a previous statement made by Morgan regarding that he wouldn't accept his daughter into his house if she had an abortion. When asked about the comment, Morgan stated, "All life is precious in God's eyes. He said himself that he saw the making of David when he was in his mother's womb. If God recognizes the unborn as a living being, why not humans, many of whom hold themselves to a higher standard than God? If we are killing our unborn, including those born of unhappy moments, are we any better that a deity some of whom state kill babies just for some angels? Who are we then?" Feminist organizations believed that Morgan was demonizing their causes, and when confronted for an apology, Morgan stated that the feminists should go and apologize to every women they misled into murdering their child. Government authority Pornography On the matter of pornography, Morgan stated clearly that while he wouldn't want his children looking at it–affirming that he at least one time in the past caught his youngest daughter with it, that it is the choice of the read/watcher/listener as to what they do with it. He states that pornography is regarded as a form of fornication in the Bible, but like many sins brought up, is a matter that must be handled between the user and God. When asked if he believes it degrades women, Morgan answered no. He said, "Does it degrade the men in it as well? I never hear that question asked. Do I think it's wrong? Of course. But degrade women and men? Absolutely not. In my youth I, like many young men, saw it in vast quantities. Has it changed me or made me a woman-hater? No it has not." Foreign affairs Israel Morgan has been an outspoken critic of Israel. In 2009, he stated that Israel is a plight to the Middle East and a constant opponent of lasting peace there. When told that many declared him to be anti-semitic, Morgan laughed about it, saying it was non-sense. He later said, "If I eat a piece of American cheese, and spit it out and say it tastes awful, does that mean I hate cheese? No. It just means the piece I ate was awful. Likewise, I hate Israel, the state. Not the people. I'm criticizing the government that has routinely bombed other countries for perceived slights. If an American says he hates his government, does that make him anti-American? If so, then there are a lot of anti-Americans out there then." Morgan states that Israel is a danger to Americans, dragging them into conflicts that Israel expects the United States to shield them from the backlash. Morgan often refers to Israel as "The Puppetmaster", given the United States willingness to listen and obey Israel's demands. Cultural and political image Category:ALRP